


Esofash Has A Meal Which Doesn’t Consist of Other Humans

by lizard_brains



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Gen, I am so sorry, basically esofash eats jritterball reader, cannibalism ig but not rlly since esofash isn’t a polcompball, its not my fault i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizard_brains/pseuds/lizard_brains
Summary: “What the fuck is this shit?” Esofash’s italian accent sprawls with his clearly annoyed tone.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10





	Esofash Has A Meal Which Doesn’t Consist of Other Humans

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not sure if i regret writing this but i’m certainly sorry if you’re reading it

“What the fuck is this shit?” Esofash’s italian accent sprawls with his clearly annoyed tone. 

You sit on his table, nervously shifting around. Being a ball, you have to be very careful not to roll off the edge. If you somehow end up on the floor, you doubt he’s going to pick you back up, or be very careful about his feet not squishing you. You lack a mouth, meaning you won’t be able to protest or try to persuade him if he decides he’s sick of your little body taking up space in his house. 

He reaches out and pokes you, not even trying to be delicate. You wince and the force he puts into his finger makes you roll onto your back. You try to turn yourself upright again, but he stops you by pressing onto you a squishing you between his hand and the surface. The pressure isn’t hard enough to squish you, but you still tremble in fear. 

He moves his hand back and forth, rolling you underneath him. You feel the force he’s applying to you shift and change, and you don’t think he’s being careful about how much exactly he’s applying, your survival up until this point being pure luck. The hand leaves you, but before you can sigh in relief he snatches you and brings you closer to his face. You fit neatly in his palm, being slightly smaller than its total surface area. 

His eyes pierce you right through, Esofash carefully examining you. He pokes you with his thumb one more time, this time not as hard. It’s almost ticklish. You relax slightly, seeing as he started being more careful with you, and right at that moment the rest of his fingers come down on you and he squeezes you like a stress ball. Your frail little ball body spills out of his grip, and your tiny heart races, your life being in full control of the known cannibal and probably murderer. 

Thankfully, you don’t get squished to death, and he lets go and even gives you enough time to recover, even if not deliberately. He takes you into two of his fingers and brings you extremely close to his eye, to the point where you can clearly see the unnatural redness in his eyes. Your movement restricted by his tight grip, you start feeling nervous again. 

He then lowers you, bringing you to his chapped lips, and before you can understand what’s going on he unhinges his jaw and you can feel his we tongue on your side, dragging on your skin and then disappearing into the blackness of his mouth again. You tremble beyond your control, your eyes shifting all over the place in a panic. The corners of his lips curl into an unsettling smile, and then he says:

“You don’t seem poisonous.”

Before you can process the words or what they mean, the fingers let go of you and you’re thrown into the depths of Esofash’s throat, he doesn’t even chew you. 

He smiles, closing his eyes in bliss. He goes upstairs and decides to take a nap to celebrate the occasion. 

~*~~**~The End~**~~*~

**Author's Note:**

> kill me


End file.
